persian_world_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles in Persia
Chapter 3: Vehicles in Persia Article 1 Article 1: Subsection A: Trucks These are allowed as they add to the realism, they can be placed anywhere where appropriate (IE in the parked position unloading, or alternatively on a freeway going between city's) Article 1: Subsection B: Trucks Trucks may NOT be placed on smaller roads and streets, as most real life Semi's would not be seen going down roads with incredibly sharp turns and narrow roadways (2 directions, 1 lane for each direction). However this excludes trucks that are unloading (IE a truck that has it's trailer open and is next to a buildings loading bay), these may be placed on narrow streets, on the condition there is a viable way out. Article 1: Subsection C: Trucks trucks may be used in larger quantities than 3 per 500 meters IF situation is as follows: The vans are situated at a loading bay of some sort that requires more than 3 trucks a. The trucks are in a truck factory/van depot b. The trucks are in a truck show room c. The trucks are in a situation that requires more than 3 trucks that is approved by more than one admin Article 2 Article 2: Subsection A: Vans Vans are allowed as they add to realism, they can be placed anywhere where appropriate (IE in parked position in a parking bay or on a road or parking lot, parked by a loading bay with trailer open, possibly on a motorway, possibly on a road if fitting). Article 2: Subsection B: Vans Vans may be placed on small roads (1 lane each direction) and large roads (2 lanes either direction or more) if there is a viable way for them to get there, height wise and in relation to turning circle (IE if there is an incredibly narrow 1 lane road, vans may be placed if the entrance does not lead to a second narrow 1 lane road that would not be practical for turning out of or into). Article 3 Article 3: Subsection C: Vans Vans must be used sparingly, no more than 3 per 500 blocks. Most favorable vans are as follows: a. Moving Vans b. Mail Vans c. Corporate Vans Vans may be used in larger quantities than 3 per 500 meters IF situation is as follows: The vans are situated at a loading bay of some sort that requires more than 3 vans a. The vans are in a van factory/van depot b. The vans are in a van show room c. The vans are in a situation that requires more then 3 vans that is approved by more than one admin Article 3: Subsection A: Emergency Vehicles Emergency vehicles are a vital part to the realism of Persia, they are definitely allowed, however they are only allowed where appropriate: a. If there is an emergency happening in the vicinity of the vehicle b. If the vehicle is in an emergency services depot (police station etc) c. If the vehicle is in an admin approved situation (more than one admin) Article 3: Subsection B: Emergency Vehicles No more than 2 emergency vehicle may attend an emergency unless the emergency requires more than 2 vehicles and has been approved by admins (plural) Article 4 Article 4: Subsection A: Cars are permitted ONLY in parking lots, driveways and appropriate places for service vehicles such as police cars in police parking spaces. If one is made outside of the appropriate aforementioned places for a block car, it must be destroyed or moved to an appropriate place. Block cars may be destroyed at the discretion of admins as they may decide if the car is "road worthy" and built to standards. Article 5 Article 5: Subsection A: Buses Buses are vital to Persia's transport network and infrastructure. However buses must be placed appropriately: a. At bus stops b. At bus terminals c. At bus depots d. At the correct region Article 6 Article 6: Subsection A: Boats Boats add depth to Persia's waterways, however they must be placed appropriately, unless placed previous to this rule or with admin permission, boats must be placed accordingly: a. At docks b. At marinas c. At piers d. At boat shops (if that even exists) e. At admin approved locations Article 7 Article 7: Subsection A: Trains Trains are vital to the servers transport infrastructure, however must be placed appropriately on active lines, appropriate situations are as follows: a. At stations b. At depots c. At train factories d. At train termini e. At train breaking yards f. At admin approved locations Article 8 Article 8: Subsection A: Helicopters Helicopters can be used to improve the realism of the world, however must be placed correctly, correctly is as follows: a. At helipads b. On a flat clear area of ground with no trees within 30 meters of the helicopter that is approved by admins (plural) c. At an admin approved location Article 9 Article 9: Subsection A: Planes Planes are one of the things that has made Persia great and given us population, in fact it's one of the few reasons people have came here (the airport much like Atlanta). Planes must be placed appropriately, appropriately is as follows: For normal planes - a. At an airport/airfield in a designated terminal/parking area approved by admins At an admin approved location For seaplanes - a. On a beach b. At a dock For military planes - a. At a military base Article 10 Article 10: Subsection A: General Vehicle placement and summery Some rules of thumb for placing vehicles: a. Don't place it if it looks out of place b. Don't go crazy and place 50 vehicles next to each other c. Don't use vehicles where not appropriate d. Don't block roadways with multiple vehicles next to each other e. Don't put flying vehicles in the air to make them look like they are in flight f. Don't put cars down as in the future, if we get flans mod (at a long shot), it could look really bad and require a lot of g. work to sort h. If you think it looks bad, other people will think it looks worse, so save them time and remove it